


when our hearts collide i hope our world is a kaleidoscope

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, Mutual Pining, The Devil Trio (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is an idiot who loves his best friend too much. Hunk is just trying to deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its so shit. i failed you person on tumblr

**Zero Weeks in**

 

For Hunk, it kinda just hit him all at once. He was tinkering with one of his and Pidge’s many contraptions when he furrowed his eyebrows and looked over to Keith.

 

“Hey, Keith. Have you ever been in love?”

 

Keith, who had just come back from working out looked over at him.

 

“Hm. There was this one guy back in Arizona. He ended up being a dick, but I guess I loved him? I don’t really know.”

 

“Hm,” Hunk responded. They went back to silence.

 

One thing he liked about Keith, Hunk decided, was that he never dug deeper.

 

-

 

Lance threw his head back and gently hit the wall and he let out a sigh.

 

“What Lance,” Shiro asked without looking up from his book.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Get rejected by Allura again?” Pidge asked, also not taking their eyes away from what they were doing.

 

“No, that’s Shiro’s turf. I know better.” Pidge snorted at that and Shiro glared at Lance with the biggest blush on his face.

 

“She’s not-”

 

“How do you know if you like someone. Like really like someone.” Lance didn’t let Shiro finish his protesting before talking.

 

Pidge stopped their typing on the computer. “Finally admitting your feeling for Keith?”

 

Shiro snorted.

 

“No asshole.”

 

“Language.”

 

“So who you got the hots for?” pidge sent lance their signature smirk. Even Shiro looked up.

 

“No one.”

 

Pidge and Shiro exchanged a look before the room went back to silence.

 

-

 

**Three Weeks in**

 

Pidge, Shiro, and Keith watched on in fascination for weeks as hunk and Lance interacted. It was nothing like their used to. Just casual small talk. After three weeks, the three had enough.

 

“So, Hunk is totally who Lance has the hots for, right?” Pidge asked mostly Shiro.

 

“And Lance is who hunk is in love with,” Keith added.

 

All of them looked at each other before Pidge smiled.

 

“50 bucks says it takes them one more week.”

 

Keith smiled right back and stuck out his hand.

 

“100 says two.” They looked over the Shiro.

 

“150 say a month.” Keith and Pidge smirked.

 

“I like when you play dirty Shirogane.

 

**One Week in**

 

Hunk could barely control himself around lance. Whenever he did something silly all Hunk wanted to do was kiss him. Whenever lance had his shirt off when all Hunk did was blush and make up an excuse about having to go study. He was a mess.

 

**Two Weeks in**

 

Lance was never known for being patient. Shiro and Allure constantly threatened to rip him a new one if you didn’t when he got impatient. This, though, this was really testing him.

 

He was a goddamn idiot in love with his best friend. It’s not just like he could act on it; it would ruin their friendship! They’ve known each other for fourteen years for god sake, he wasn’t about to give that up. Lance would just have to suck it up and wait for the feelings to pass. He’s been through this type of thing hundreds of times. The feeling always passes.

 

**Three Weeks in**

 

They didn’t pass. Lance was miserable. Hunk definitely knew something was up, with the way Lance had been treating him lately. It was just too hard, Lance thought.

 

What didn’t make it better was that Pidge, Shiro, and Keith were all up to something too. Lance felt like he was dying. So, he made the stupid decision to text Nyma and Rolo to meet him at the frat party down the street. If the feeling wouldn’t go away by themselves, lance was just going to have to force them to.

 

Three hours later, well into the night, lance was a mixture of high and drunk as he was pushed into the side of the house by Nyma. She sunk to her knees as Rolo come up next tom him. Before Rolo could kiss him, Lance saw Hunk walking down the street, headed for the dorms. They made eye contact and lance felt himself die a little bit more.

 

-

 

Hunk was scribbling down notes as lance stumbled in. Lance looked ready to throw up as he collapsed on the bed. Hunk glanced at the clock to see it was 2 am. Hunk looked back to lance.

 

“What’s wrong buddy?” Hunk asked. “You only go to Nyma and Rolo when something's up.” Hunk could push his feeling aside if it meant taking care of his best friend.

 

“It’s nothing.” He heard lance mumble. “I’ll get over it soon.”

 

Hunk went back to his notes.

 

**Four Weeks in**

 

Lance’s head was in Allura’s lap as she brushed through his hair.

“Lance, even if Hunk doesn’t love you the same way, this wouldn’t ruin your friendship. You’ve been friends for years.” Allura whispered, as to not wake her roommate.

 

“It would, though,” Lance whined. “Hunk puts other before himself, he would never tell me if it bothered him. Allura, I don’t know what to do. I can’t tell him because I don’t want to hurt him.”

 

“Sweetheart, it’ll be okay. You just have to be straight with him. I’ve seen the way he looks at you Lance, he’s probably going through the same thing right now.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

**Five Weeks in**

 

Five weeks is what it took for Lance to control his feelings. He and Hunk have been hanging out like these used to. The devil trio seemed like they weren’t up to anything anymore but Lance pushed it aside. It was still a little bit awkward but they were making progress.

 

Hunk and Lance regularly have a picnic on the library roof. There was a garden up here for the botany students but it was free to all students to come a relax in.

 

“Are-are we good lance?” Hunk asked like he was afraid to ask.

 

“Of course, man, why wouldn’t we be?”

 

“You were acting weird for a few weeks and you slept with Nyma and Rolo. I just,” Hunk paused, “I just want to make sure you were okay.” The sincerity in Hunk’s eyes was genuine that lance didn’t even notice when he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was bliss until Lance came back to himself and realized he was staring hunk in the face. Hunk looked shocked and Lance quickly stood up and Ran. He distantly heard Hunk get up and call him.

 

-

 

Hunk was left staring where lance had turned the corner to the roof door. He had no idea how long he stood there with a huge smile on his face. Lance kissed him! That meant he felt the same way! Right?

 

Hunk felt the anxiety creep in and he gathered up his things. He needed to talk to lance.

 

-

 

“Allura, I’m an idiot!” Lance announced as he walked through the door. Allura looked up from her bed.

 

“What happened?” She asked as Lance flopped down onto her bed.

 

“I kissed Hunk and ran.” He shouted into her pillow. Allura looked over to Shiro (who lance didn’t notice) and motioned for him to leave. He did quickly but with a frown on his face.

 

“Lance. When I said to do something, I meant confess your feelings. Not screw everything up.” She rubbed his back none the less. Lance groaned into her pillow.

 

-

 

Hunk ran into Shiro.

 

“Shiro! Have you seen Lance!” He yelled. Shiro looked taken aback before saying he was in Allura’s room. Hunk ran faster than he had ever run to go to her room. He arrived and burst through the door panting and looking around frantically.

 

Allura and lance both shot up at the intrusion. Lance looked terrified and hunk made the most impulsive decision of his life. He kissed lance. This kiss was a million times better than the quick kiss on the roof. Even if it was awkward to pull back and see Allura blushing next to them.

 

“So, I take it my panic wasn’t necessary?” Lance smiled at Hunk.

 

“No, but seeing you sprint across the courtyard was pretty funny,” Pidge says from the door. Hunk turns around and blushes at the fact that their audience just grew by three. Lance peeks around hunk to glare at Pidge.

 

“That was funny, but I believe you two have some money you owe me?” Keith says smugly as he holds out his hand out to Shiro and Pidge. They both grumble and dig out their wallets.

 

“Did you three bet on them getting together?” Allura gasps. The trio freezes and tries to make a run for it but Allura catches them and makes them sit on her bed to she can start yelling at them.

 

Hunk and lance sneak out the door, holding hands as they walk down the hall.

 

“So, wanna finish that date on the roof?” Lance looks hopeful when he says it.

 

“Of course,” Hunks leans down to give him a kiss.

 

True feelings never do go away, they both realize.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: GIVE LOVE A HANCE
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @achievemen-puns


End file.
